Trapped in Freedom
by Legendary Neo-Jin
Summary: Dominic reflects on his life. Writing down his introspections on paper, he relates to the sea...


Trapped in Freedom  
  
Dom stared out into the murky waters of the bay, watching the tide roll in, ceaslessly, ending, only to retreat back out, and come back stronger. He watched as the beach was claimed by the water, only to reappear, only to be claimed again. The water was the master, it shaped and controlled, flowed around obstacles, and tore down at the oldest foundations. And yet, for all its strength, it was forever trapped by its own nature, unending as it was, the ocean would always be the ocean, and no matter how hard it might batter at land, it would always be the same. Dominic felt he could sympathize.  
"I live my life a quarter mile at a time, nothing else matters...For those ten seconds or less, I'm free." Heartfelt words, spoken to a friend, once. Still a friend, no matter what circumstances had brought. Sighing, he focused on his work, a pen scratching away at a paper, writing down the deepest thoughts that always plauged his mind.  
  
'Have you ever felt trapped? Trapped in a world where you are king, and yet even as king, you are not royalty? Where even being king is not nessacarily the happiest ending? And like a king, it involves having enemies.' His brows furrowed, Dom wrote faster. 'Racing...its in my blood, its all I know, all that I know I can do without any fear or failure, any fear of losing. I am the king of the street racing world, and yet my subjects only seek to overthrow me. I am the king of an entire subculture, yet this culture defines me as an anti hero. I am the king of something hated by all those who protect the streets. I live my life a quarter mile at a time, because thats all I know how to do. A short span at a time, in little leaps, small movements. All I know, all I ever knew how to do. Its helped me form a family of sorts. Helped me find some kind of balance, a stability. And yet its only brought pain, and anguish. Jessie is dead, Vince, a patient in a hospital facing criminal charges. Only Leon, Letty, and Mia are still with me. And even then...Leon is slowly drifting away...Letty can barely look at me without turning away, and Mia still hasnt forgiven me for taken her away from HIM...' A sorrow filled sigh left his mouth at that, before he continued to write. 'A quarter mile isnt very long, but string quarter mile after quarter mile together, and it becomes long. Such is my life, a long, unending string of the same things over and over again. And I cant give it up. Its too much a part of me. As natural to me as breathing. Its the only way I know to survive, to be able to protect those I love. So I continue to race down that quarter mile. Never look back, never look down, you might be afraid of whats behind, you might stumble and fall. Never touch the brakes until its all over...But when do I know when to hit the brakes on my life? I can't leave the wheel. I cant stop racing down that quarter mile. I tried, an it called to me, my life felt more incomplete than ever before. Like a hollowness in my soul slowly eating away at everything else. Consuming what remained to stay alive. Before I knew I had, I was behind the wheel again, living that quarter mile again. Again and again and again...with no end in sight. And yet, it is the only true freedom I have ever known. Paradoxial in the way it is, it none the less exists as such. I feel as if, even for only a moment, I am out running fate, that I am changing the hand I was dealt. Fate never deals a hand that one cannot play, but neither is it on the sidelines, whispering hints. I am trapped in a cirling quarter mile, trapped in a life that is all I know, and yet, even in being trapped...I am free. Have you ever felt trapped? Trapped in a world where you are king? Trapped in a world that you can't leave, even if you wanted to? My life is a trap...and what makes it worse is the fact that its a trap because I let it become one. Never changing, but always in motion, I will never be anything other than what I am now. The King who is a prisoner of his own life. The King who is always free. The King who is Trapped In Freedom.'  
  
Dom stared at the letter in his hands. Short and simple, it none the less conveyed everything there was about his life. Rolling the letter tightly, he stuffed into an empty beer bottle. Putting the cap back on, he closed his eyes...and cast it into the seas...  
  
"I live my life a quarter mile at a time...for those ten seconds or less...Im free..."  
  
  
-FIN  
  
  
Well im back people. Just like Dom I cannot give up what I love the most. And so I find myself back on the streets, racing. Throwing caution to the wind. And just the same, I am trapped again, yet free. And so I wrote this, trying to both understand the character that is Dominic Torretto, and the person that is Brian. Fate never deals a hand that can't be played, but it doesnt give hints either. I am currently working on chapter three of the Search for Hope, it is already fairly long, but I will be adding more and wont release it until it has enough to make up for the time I have been...unactive. I am also working on a new chapter to the Fast and Furious 101. That will be up soon. Well...read and review, I will need the inspiration to keep going. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Brian 


End file.
